


Drabble Me This

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, add more characters as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: A gathering place for all my Tumblr drabbles.Latest:Marichat“I had just hoped”— Tom’s voice faded softly. “Marinette liked this boy, but by her behavior, he is too blind to see it.”“Marinette likes someone?” Heat rose to his cheeks springing color. For once he was thankful for the mask, he had no reason to blush at that news. Marinette was free to like whomever she fancied, but he couldn’t believe he didn’t pick up on any hints with all the time they spent together. He picked up a glass of water and began to drink.“When I saw you two on the balcony and heard Marinette confess her feelings, I was so proud. She was moving on from her crush to be happy. As much as Adrien is a nice kid, that model can live in a world of his own.”Chat’s drink was interrupted by a coughing fit.Marinette liked him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.n.- This is just going to be a sharing space for any and all tumblr prompts. It will be updated as I get them. If you have a tumblr account, feel free to send me a prompt. It keeps my writing skills sharpened.

**Prompt: You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you. Ladynoir**

“ **You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you.** ” She tossed a pillow in the direction of the half-asleep man tangled in the sheets. A moan echoed to the corners of the room as he grabbed the thrown pillow and shoved it over his head to block the sunlight. “What time is it Bugg?”

“Time to get up so we can get to the press conference on time Chaton. The Mayor is giving us the key to the city, and at this rate, we’ll be late for the ceremony.” The teasing met another groan, and Marinette knew that to get her kitty out of bed, it would take more prodding. Just because she had become a morning person didn’t mean that her husband had. She crawled onto the bed towards him and reached out to run her glove through his golden locks.

“Chaton,” her honey tone and touch encouraged him to stir more as he reached out to wrap his arms around her hips.

“He’s not here right now, leave a kiss after the beep- beep.” Her tucked smile remained as she leaned in and placed a single light kiss on his nose. If she gave in to what he desired they would be late for entirely different reasons.

“How about I get you some coffee to wake you up?”

“But your kisses are much sweeter, M’lady,” he mumbled into the pillow. Even in his sleepy state he still slipped flattery into a conversation.

“Maybe after the ceremony, if you’ve been a good kitten.” She pushed herself off the bed.

“Plagg?” She called our searching for Chat’s Kwami. She spotted him curled up in the corner by the window. His eyes were closed, but she knew better. She could hear him interacting with Tikki before she called for her transformation. “I know you can hear me.” Still no acknowledgment from the black cat, he was a perfect pair with Adrien. “I’m going to go get coffee to wake him up, but if he’s not transformed and ready to go, I’ll cancel this month’s supply of Camembert.” She watched as Plagg jumped into action shaking his chosen trying to save his precious cheese.

She ventured into the kitchen and prepared the coffee just the way her husband enjoyed it while being slightly sluggish to give Plagg an extra minute. The Kwami was no Tikki, but deep down she knew he had a soft spot for more than just cheese. She had lucked out with marrying her partner, the man she had fallen head over heels for years ago.

“Chat?” She poked her head around the corner and saw him fully suited. “This will help,” she offered out the coffee which he didn’t hesitate to take and drink. He hummed in contentment.

“What would I do without you?”

“You would be tangled up in the sheets for one.” She teased.

“That doesn’t sound too bad, especially if my wife was there with me.” He wigged his eyebrows at her earning a coveted laugh.

“I’ll tell you what, we’ll race to the ceremony and however gets there first gets to decide our activities this afternoon.” There was a certain enjoyment watching his face light up in realization.

“You got a deal, Bugaboo.” He took a running start out the balcony and Ladybug couldn’t help but watch her husband jump from rooftop to rooftop.

Maybe she would let him win…just this once.


	2. You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you- Ladynoir- Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 lives didn't do him any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so maybe it was a couple more days, but it wouldn’t leave me alone so I sat down and wrote this 1,000 word drabble. whoops. This is probably what you had more in mind Anon when you asked originally. There is an actual story idea behind this, that I wouldn’t necessarily enjoy writing so hopefully, the desire will fade. If you’re more curious about the idea send an ask. It revolves Chat Noir actually having nine lives and this is set when he only has one left. 
> 
> Angst and character death ahead. You have been warned.

**“You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you.”- Ladynoir**

“No, no no, no!” The word stumbled out like a broken record as Chat’s knees gave out. He reached out to cradle her body. “Ladybug,” he choked out. “You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you.”

The only shred of hope he had to hold on to was Ladybug’s breathing; shallow as it may be. Maybe there was a chance, Master Fu would show up and do some magic, and his Lady would be okay. She had to be.

“Why did you do that?” His temper began to flare not knowing how else to react. “You jumped in the way. It should have been me.” His words cracked reflecting how shattered he was inside. “I was the one given 9 lives— I might not have used some of them as used the best that I should. Paris needs you. I need you.” His pleading was met with silence. Adrien reached out and traced her face with his fingers.

Without warning, Ladybug had a rush of red light releasing her transformation with her last breath. Chat released a choking sob. Of course, it was Marinette; kind, good, selfless Marinette. “You shouldn’t have done that. Paris can go on without a selfish Agreste in the world, but to lose _her-_

Chat couldn’t hold back his tears anymore as they poured out soaking Marinette’s black jacket. He began a rocking motion as he hugged her tight hoping for a miracle.

“Adrien?” A small voice whispered, and he froze. When he managed to tear his eyes off the lifeless girl in his arms, he saw what resembled a floating red bug.

“I couldn’t save her,” another sob. “I did. I wasn’t fast enough—I couldn’t.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I should have been able to do something!” He snapped. “Isn’t that why I have the ability that I do? To save her!” He recoiled after seeing Tikki flinch. “I failed. I didn’t even get a chance—I would give anything to say goodbye.”

“Anything?” Tikki asked, although whatever his answer it was drowned out by his crying.

A white butterfly fluttered into the room and landed on Marinette.

“Go away!” Adrien hissed. This was all Hawkmoth’s fault-his father’s fault. He never wanted to see another butterfly in his lifetime. Despite his yelling, the creature continued to flap its wings. Shortly it was joined by another, then another.

“Tikki what’s happening?”

“You need to let go.”

“I don’t think I can,” his voice quivered.

“She would want you to be happy, but for that to happen you need to let go.”

Adrien’s tear rolled down his already stained cheek. “I’m sorry.” The whisper fell in tandem with the tear.

Marinette’s body started to glow before it started to float in the air. A blinding light shot through the building.

“Adrien.”

He winced at the sound of his name, it sounded just like her. That couldn’t be the case, Marinette was dead.

“Adrien.”

The softness in the voice made his heart ache but eventually caused his eyes cracked open. It was Marinette, but not in the way he knew her. Her body was glowing, but despite that, it didn’t hinder how softly she was looking at him. “Is it”- his voice faded out, throat throbbing.

“Not in the way that you want,” her smile faded. “I begged them to let me say goodbye.”

“Them?”

“Ladybug, I’m being absorbed into the magic. I don’t have much longer.” Chat reached out to caress her face once more, only to have his hand slice through her. “I’m still gone, Chat that won’t change.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you push me out of the way? It should have been me— I should be dead.”

“Don’t you dare think that this is your fault!” She snapped angrily. “It was my decision, not yours. I would do it again.”

“But why?” He couldn’t understand, his mind spinning about what was occurring before his eyes.

“Now listen to me, Chat, it’s important. When they give the miraculous to a new ladybug, I need you to teach her the ropes, be patient.”

“I can’t! She won’t be you!” He didn’t mean to yell at her, but what she was asking; he wasn’t sure he could do.

“Promise me, Kitty.” She cut him off. “Paris needs you.”

“And don’t you see that I need you!” Maybe it was him being selfish, but he’d rather give up his ring than deal with the constant reminder.

“Don’t you see?” She took another step towards him. “I will always be with you.” She reached out to touch his chest but stopped right before contact. She looked back for a second then turned her attention back. “I have to go.”

“No, Marinette. I can’t do this without you! I’m not ready.”

“You always have been.”

“No!”

Tears welled up in her eyes. “I love you, Kitty.”

The bright light engulfed the room, and when he opened his eyes again, he was alone. The tears flowed freely, every muscle in his legs gave out sending him crashing to the floor. “I love you too, M’lady.”


	3. She was Hot, Admit it-Chat/Mouse!Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg hopes that Mouse!Mari will help Adrien take a step towards his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble. I had so much fun with this one. Because I don’t want to cause myself by applying italics to every word manually (which I have to on my phone) I’ll go in and add it later. The separated section is a flashback. Enjoy.

“She was hot, admit it,” Plagg teased taking another bite of his gooey camembert. 

Adrien simply rolled his eyes at his kwami’s antics; he didn’t know how many times he had explained that Marinette was just a friend. Sure, she was pretty, that didn’t mean he held feelings for her, but if he’d admit how beautiful she was, then the onslaught of misplaced teasing would begin.

“She handled her miraculous better than I thought she would.” He tried to change the subject if nothing else to avoid answering the question.

It had been his first time giving out a miraculous. He couldn’t count how many times the necklace had gotten caught in his claws. This particular miraculous didn’t necessarily seem to fit his idea of Nino, although he did entertain the thought for a minute for the amusement.

Then Marinette’s face flashed in his mind, this time his hesitation was real. She was worthy of a miraculous do doubt, he wouldn’t have called her “everyday Ladybug” if he wasn’t. It was more her clumsiness that concerned him; he didn’t know if he could forgive himself if she got hurt. It was one thing to have a miraculous and fight in battles on a weekly basis, but he remembered how he was the first time he got his.

A boom from the akuma rattled the rooftops; he didn’t have time to hesitate, he took a flying leap off his current roof towards Marinette’s house. Hopefully, Ladybug was already formulating a plan.

The one thing he didn’t expect was how startled Marinette became when he tapped on her window.

“Chat, what are you doing here? Isn’t there an akuma?” Her voice on the edge of a frantic.

He didn’t have time to question his decision; his Lady needed him—them.

“That’s kinda why I’m here.” The words trickled out as his gloved paw sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He had never done this before, was there something specific he needed to say? Leave it to him to ruin Marinette’s first miraculous experience.

“Chat.” Marinette’s tone grounded him in the blink of an eye; it was firm with a hint of loving admiration. “Why are you here?”

Immediately his arm extended box in hand and she blinked blankly at it. He couldn’t read the various emotions that flickered on her face.

“It’s called a miraculous; it grants you special powers. Ladybug and I need your help.” What else did Master Fu say? “I’ll need it back when we’re done, can I trust you?” He watched as she looked back towards her computer screen almost as if she needed confirmation; from what he had no clue.

“Are you sure you want me?” Marinette asked.

Chat smiled warmly at her, “I couldn’t be meow sure.”

Her freckles danced across her cheeks as her nose twitched with her contemplation. Chat couldn't help but notice her gaze kept flickering behind her. She had to say yes, Paris needed her. Adrien understood how daunting becoming a superhero could be, but he would be right beside her protecting her as if she was Ladybug herself. Relief flooded his system when Marinette pulled back the lid both of them blinded briefly by the magical light; it faded quickly to reveal a mouse looking creature.

“It’s called a Kwami,” Chat exclaimed.

Marinette had to remind herself to act as she had never seen one before all the meanwhile subtly trying to hurry up her “transformation.”

“Hello, my name is Mullo, and all you have to say is scamper on.”

“Scamper on?” She question before it was too late.

Chat had to retain control over his mouth from dropping as he watched the light engulf her. It left behind a gray suit in its path minus a pink rope lazily clung to her hips. Her brilliant blue eyes shown brightly with something he couldn’t place between the strip of a gray mask. On top of her head sat twin buns and Adrien made a mental note that he should suggest that she wears her hair like that more often.

“What now, Kitty?”

Chat struggled to form a coherent thought as she playfully flicked his bell. This felt all too familiar.

“Ah,” he coughed to regain his normal voice. “Akuma. It might feel weird jumping between rooftops, but follow my lead.”

A smirk twisted up on Marinette’s lips. “Don’t worry kitty cat; this mouse is a faster learner. Try and keep up.” She didn’t hesitate at her first jump, and for a moment Chat found he could only watch astounded at his classmate. As his focus shifted, he began his cat and mouse chase.

“How do you know it was her first time with a miraculous?”

Plagg’s question snapped Adrien out of the memory. What did he mean? The thought that he couldn’t recognize his friends if they were fighting beside him made his head spin. Adrien knee it was Marinette in the suit so that’s all he could see her as. Their interaction left him craving more of the super-confident Marinette that Adrien found himself deprived of.

“I just do,” Adrien argued back fully aware of how his weak argument was.

“Do you think Master Fu will let Marinette keep the miraculous?” Plagg asked gaining enjoyment from the irony of the question. He had hoped that this situation had brought them closer to a reveal, so he didn’t have to be separated from Tikki anymore. Unfortunately for him, his kitten was stubborn and clueless; to crack that he would need Tikki.

“I hope so,” Adrien answered caught back up in his thoughts.

Useless. This whole plan was useless. Despite the obvious flirting exchanged today, Adrien was no closer to admitting to having feelings for Marinette. Plagg’s mouth tucked up into a smirk as an idea started forming.

“And why do you hope so?”

“Be-because,” Adrien stammered caught off guard. “She’s amazing. The way she fought the akuma fearlessly.”

“And you want to see her more in spandex and cute buns.” Plagg expected Adrien to respond—a clever denial, a straight change in the subject. When the Kwami glanced in his direction all he could see was a blush that spread a mile long which provided more entertainment than any answer Adrien could sputter. It seemed like the mouse who got the cat’s tongue this time, and the chase was on.


	4. Fire! Fire! Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making pastries with Tom turned out more than Chat Noir bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- So I had a blast writing this one. I hope you enjoy a glimpse of Marichat.

“Fire! Fire! Fire!” Chat bounded across the kitchen through the thick smoke. How did everything go so wrong? Tom had offered to help him make some chocolate croissants from Ladybug, but from the start, everything had failed miserably. At a certain point, Tom was doing most of the work. He must have done something wrong from the transition to put the dough into the oven. How could Ladybug fall for him, if he couldn’t do something as simple as following directions? 

“What happened?” Tom demanded after the small flame extinguished.

Chat’s ears drooped. Tom had boasted that the Dupain-Cheng bakery hadn’t experienced a fire in years. The fact that he broke that record when Marinette was upstairs made his heart race. Not that he couldn’t have rescued her, but the guilt would have weighed on him for years. 

Thankfully, the fire was quickly contained with no damage done. He should never have been left alone with his bad luck; It's not like Chat had any baking experience. 

“It’s ok,” Tom’s reassurance tipped him out of his gloom. “It could have happened to anyone. We still have some dough; we can try again.”

Chat sunk on his stool and released a sigh. “This whole thing is pointless; I don’t know what I was thinking.” He had been foolish to think Ladybug would fall for him over a croissant; he deserved whatever came to him. 

“If you love Ladybug as much as you say you do, nothing is pointless.”

Chat winced again. He couldn’t help who he loved, but judging by how M. Dupain-Cheng acted, he wished a relationship would have bloomed with his daughter. 

Not that Marinette wasn’t his type, she was strong, independent, hardworking, kind—but his heart was lost for the last year over his lady. If Ladybug hadn’t free fallen into his life, Marinette would be a serious contender. He had meant his words when he said she was an everyday Ladybug. 

“I’m sorry I caused so much trouble,” Chat apologized not sure if he was referring to breaking Marinette’s heart or the fire anymore. 

“I had just hoped”— Tom’s voice faded softly. “Marinette liked this boy, but by her behavior, he is too blind to see it.”

“Marinette likes someone?” Heat rose to his cheeks springing color. For once he was thankful for the mask, he had no reason to blush at that news. Marinette was free to like whomever she fancied, but he couldn’t believe he didn’t pick up on any hints with all the time they spent together. He picked up a glass of water and began to drink. 

“When I saw you two on the balcony and heard Marinette confess her feelings, I was so proud. She was moving on from her crush to be happy. As much as Adrien is a nice kid, that model can live in a world of his own.”

Chat’s drink was interrupted by a coughing fit.

_ Marinette liked him?  _

His mind began to race, his mouth losing control over what was said. “You mean Adrien, as in Adrien Agreste.” He could barely process the news. “She can’t like him—they’re just friends.”

“Well he might think so, but my daughter is head over heels for him. All the pictures on her wall are proof”-

“I just thought she liked fashion.” That’s what she had told him. She was a fan—Chat could feel his mind turn to mush; if this was the truth then- 

“She does love fashion, but I’ve seen her drool over his picture on more than one occasion.”

Overwhelmed described him perfectly. The information that Marinette had feelings for him didn’t change the fact that he only loved one girl- but how was he supposed to face her now? He knew her secret. “I had no idea,” he replied mostly to himself. 

“No idea about what?” Marinette’s voice lit up the room with its airiness causing Chat’s eyes to jump to the doorway. 

He felt his mouth run dry as he saw Marinette’s hair down just grazing her shoulders. She wasn’t in her regular clothes he usually saw her in. Instead, she wore some black leggings and a red tank top. He allowed his eyes to wander over her form once over before scolding himself. 

_ I love Ladybug.  _

Somehow the statement was less confident in his mind. Nevertheless, Marinette closed the gap wandering into the kitchen, and the longer he made her wait for an answer, the higher her eyebrow arched. 

“I had no idea how hard baking was, you and your family are a real talent for Paris.” Although not the topic from earlier, the statement was true. He would be totally lost without M. Dupain-Cheng. 

“I can see that,” Marinette shot back amusingly holding up a burnt-to-a-crisp croissant. “I don’t suppose these are for someone special?”

For a split second, he saw it; a face that Ladybug was prone to make as she teased him. Adrien thought he imagined everything because the smirk disappeared as fast as it came. 

“You wound me; those are my badges of shame.” The timer for the oven beeped, and he rushed over to retrieve the second batch. Chat realized that Tom had slipped out of the kitchen to leave him with Marinette once he placed the cookie sheet on the counter. To comment on the fact would bring more attention and awkwardness than he cared to endure.

“So can I have one?” Marinette asked peeking over the superhero’s shoulder before reaching for one of the chocolate treats. 

Chat swatted her hand away playfully. “No, they’re for Ladybug.” 

“But surely you need to test them? They are going to the love of your life after all.”

He swore she was trying to fluster him, and he deserved anything she threw at him. Announcing his love for Ladybug only gave Marinette more tease-worthy information. If he were honest, seeing this side of Marinette was refreshing. The banter only spurred him further, but in the end, Marinette stuck a piece of croissant in her mouth, her features mirroring the delight of fresh buttery flakes melting on her tongue. 

“So?” He asked eyes intently locked on Marinette. If he were to lose this war to her, the least she could do was provide feedback. 

“They’re a good start, Chaton.”  _ That nickname. _ It was what Ladybug called him. “I think you’ll need more than fluffy pastries to win her over.” With little room to question why she used that name, instead, what was said.

“Like what?” Chat tilted his head to the side. 

Marinette’s lips split into a grin. “For every 30 macaroons you help me make, I’ll reveal one thing about wooing the female population; Ladybug included.” 

Chat’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “If you wanted me around more, Princess, all you had to do was ask.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the comment, “anymore comments like that, and you’ll get no girl advice from me.” 

Chat quickly fell into line, doing exactly what she said. He did catch a smile playing her lips as time began to ease by. Baking with Marinette was fun, talking with her made the time go by faster. He had suspicions that she allowed the icing bag to burst—mostly all over him. But the laugh that he got in return made the disaster worth the cleanup. Things were going back to normal, and he liked seeing this side of her. While Ladybug would always own a piece of his heart, he couldn’t ignore the fact that wasting time with Marinette all afternoon left him in this high. He was lucky to have her in his life—in and out of the mask. 

  
  


“Tom,” Sabine’s voice made him freeze in his observation spot. “What are you doing?”

He stepped away shooting her with him not to draw attention from the teens in the kitchen. 

“Nothing,” he answered quickly and a pair of laughs lingered out of the kitchen. 

Sabine placed her hands on her hips. “Are you meddling again?”

Not directly, his mind answered for him. Chat had to come to learn how to bake, which he had. Any extra time he spent seeing how wonderful Marinette was only a bonus. 

“I just can’t bring myself to believe that boy has no romantic feelings towards My little girl. You should have seen the way they were interacting; there’s hope yet.”

“Tom, we talked about this. They are just friends, and you need to respect that.”

“We started as friends, and look where that got us,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning himself an eye roll. 

“That’s different.”

“I just want our girl to be happy, and if Chat Noir can keep her that way, then I see no harm entertaining the idea that something could bloom between them.”

Sabine sighed giving into her husband’s antics. 

“Alright, our bet is back on,” she made a few notes on nearby paper. “But I’ll have you know; the odds are stacked in favor of Marinette ending up with Adrien.”

“I don’t mind being the underdog.” Tom’s gaze wandered back to the kitchen watching the banter unfold in front of his eyes. “That boy will become part of our family if I have anything to say about it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! I love talking with you all.


End file.
